leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aatrox/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Some fight for honor, some fight for glory. It matters only that you fight." - One of the ancient darkin, Aatrox was once a peerless swordmaster who reveled in the bloody chaos of the battlefield. Trapped within his own blade by the magic of his foes, he waited out the millennia for a suitable host to wield him - this mortal warrior was corrupted and transformed by the living weapon, and Aatrox was reborn. Though tales of the darkin have now passed into legend, he remembers only too well the destruction of his race, and wreaks his vengeance one sword blow at a time. |-| 1st= "Some fight for honor, some fight for glory. It matters only that you fight." - Aatrox is a legendary warrior, one of only five that remain of an ancient race known as the Darkin. He wields his massive with grace and poise, slicing through legions in a style that is hypnotic to behold. With each foe felled, Aatrox's seemingly living drinks in their blood, him and fueling his brutal, elegant campaign of slaughter. The earliest tale of Aatrox is as old as recorded history. It tells of a war between two great factions remembered only as the Protectorate and the Magelords. Over time, the Magelords won a series of crushing victories, leaving them on the brink of obliterating their sworn enemy forever. On the day of their final confrontation, the Protectorate army found themselves outnumbered, exhausted, and poorly equipped. They braced for inevitable defeat. Just when all hope seemed lost, Aatrox appeared among the ranks of the Protectorate. With but a few words, he urged the soldiers to fight to the last before throwing himself into battle. His presence inspired the desperate warriors. At first, they could only watch in awe as this unknown hero cleaved through their enemies, his body and blade moving in unison as if one being. Soon, the warriors found themselves imbued with a potent thirst for battle. They followed Aatrox into the fray, each fighting with the furious strength of ten until they had won a most unlikely victory. Aatrox vanished after that battle, but the Protectorate army's newfound fury did not. Their surprising triumph led to many more until they were able to finally return home victorious. Their countrymen hailed them as heroes, but though they had saved their entire civilization from destruction, darkness lingered in the mind of each warrior. Something within them had changed. Over time, their memories of battle faded, only to be replaced with a grim revelation: their acts of heroism were, in fact, brutal atrocities committed by their own hands. Tales like these appear among the myths of many cultures. If they are all to be believed, Aatrox's presence has changed the course of some of the most important wars in history. Though these stories remember him as a savior in dark times, Aatrox's true legacy may be a world filled with conflict and strife. An Ancient Mystery in Runeterra By Hey, everyone. here. Normally, I wouldn't ask for help. I've come across a lot of interesting relics in my travels, but never anything like these. I've gathered everything on my desk for all of you to take a look. The important thing is that these relics were found all over Runeterra, and they date from different and completely unconnected eras. The thing is... they all share one similarity: they show a dark , clearly inhuman, wielding a jagged . This is a mystery I'm not sure I want solved. From what I can gather so far, this dark figure has been at the center of many bloody conflicts and tales of war. What do you think? Who is this figure, and what role has he played in Runeterra's history? Oh, and if you really want to hear some of the stories about these things... I'll tell them, but some of them aren't pretty. ---- Take a look at this. It's a stained glass window from Demacia. Don't ask me how I got it. I'm going to give it back, I promise. I'm borrowing it for research, and they'll never know it's missing. Demacians never stop talking about light, so what do they really need a window for, anyway? Look closely. See the shape in the center with the wings and the jagged ? That's the figure I've been seeing everywhere. This is the first artifact that really got me thinking. It's not that old, and it can't really go back more than a few generations at most. I asked around, and nobody knows what the figure is or if he has a name. They all agreed on one thing though: whoever this figure is, he's clearly someone worth remembering to be immortalized like this. But why does he appear in so many other places? So many of these artifacts are ancient, and some are from lost civilizations so old they don't even have names. How is that possible? ---- This statuette is from Noxus. Yes, Noxus. You know how I feel about Noxians, but their city is full of history. It'll take more than dark magic, guards with massive axes, and a creepy to keep from exploring the most important places in Valoran. Noxus is full of these kinds of statuettes. Usually, they're made as tributes to the nation's greatest heroes, but this one doesn't look like any Noxian war hero I've ever heard of. I know of plenty, too, believe me: pick up any Noxian book and it's probably a way-too-lengthy chronicle of some hero's life, conquests, and the size of their weapon. I wouldn't have looked twice at this one if I hadn't recognized the figure. Here's the thing that's really nagging me... what's Noxus doing with statues of a figure that shows up in Demacian art, too? ---- When I noticed the similarities between the Demacian stained glass and the Noxian statue, I had to know more. I pulled as many books as I could out of the library at Piltover's academy. There are some sections there restricted to everyone but academy graduates. I could have gotten in on my own, but I didn't want to burn any bridges, so I had help me out. Everyone loves that guy. The smaller one is a book of Noxian war poems. Most of what's inside is standard Noxian military fare, but the blade on the cover captured my attention. The big one right here is an old book of fables and stories. Not all of them are entirely true, but one of them caught my eye. The character in the story is an arrogant general leading his warriors into battle and winning with ease. He has the last of his enemies cornered, but... you know what they say about pride before a fall. A great warrior - that's right, our dark figure - appears in the battle. The arrogant general's enemies, men on the verge of death, are inspired by his presence. "They rose from their knees as though he'd lit their very blood aflame", it says. "The shamed general watched as his men were cleaved by an army that had begged for mercy just moments before. His enemies had become murderers and butchers. As they closed on him, the general could not be certain whether they were still men at all." ---- Shurima's been gone for centuries. It's hardly anything but dust now, but the ruins that remain show a massive civilization that once thrived in the desert. I have no idea what happened to the empire. It seems like it without a trace... but that's a whole different mystery. I found this urn in a tomb there. From the look of the place and some of the carvings on the walls, it was the final resting place of a great Shuriman warlord who led a battle against impossible odds. He and his men should have gone out in a blaze of glory but, somehow, they won. Just a handful of warriors defeated thousands of enemies who rose against them. It's no wonder they'd immortalize that kind of victory on the walls of a tomb, but what is this dark figure doing on the urn? What part did he play in this battle? I just don't get it. ---- You can carve plenty of interesting things out of the Freljord's ice. That place has always been a battleground, so I wouldn't have thought twice about digging up a dagger like this one if it weren't for two things. One: check out the etching in the metal. Look closely enough and you'll see the same serrated design found in the rest of these relics. Two, well... the dagger's hilt is carved from human bone. Here's where it gets more interesting. The tribesmen of that region say the figure on the blade is a legend, a 'warrior-savior' who appeared during a battle against a hated rival tribe several years ago. They'd almost lost the battle, but the warrior appeared and led them to a crushing victory over their enemies. They left no one alive, but when the tribesmen went to celebrate with their champion, he'd already vanished. They say that - in his memory - they took the bones of their enemies as trophies. It sounds like a similar story to the one from the Shuriman tomb. Both tell of a warrior who appeared and turned the tide of a great battle... but at a gruesome cost. ---- This Ionian woodblock was carved long before the war with Noxus. They're rare nowadays, but they're always more or less the same. They all depict things of beauty: landscapes, monks in meditation, the stars and the night sky, all of that 'enlightenment' stuff they're always on about. All of them... except this one. I've never seen anything like it. It's that same dark figure with that same blade - and the worst thing - I don't think those red stains are ink... ---- I got lucky with this one. I found it stuck between the pages of that huge book. It's not the same paper, and it's pretty damaged. Maybe someone got to this research before me, but they didn't get as far as I did. In the image, it looks like these men are revering a statue of the dark figure. The statue itself looks like it's half-unearthed. It might not even be something they built, but something they found. What is it about this figure that drove these people to be so devoted to him? ---- I won these coins off a certain Card Master whose name I won't say... and whose real name I don't even know. I'd lost up until this one, and the one time I beat him, of course he'd bet completely useless old coins. I can't spend them anywhere in Valoran. At least I've found a 'use' for them now. It took me a while to realize it, but that's the same jagged blade on these old coins. Finally, there's this pendant to the right. It's very, very old, and I have no idea where it originally came from. That's the dark figure's face right there in the metal. Whoever he is, he's been around for a really long time. That's all I've collected so far. So... what do you think? Who is this figure, and what does his presence mean? I know one thing: I'' never want to meet him... ---- Uh oh. Don't pay any attention to that sketch of me and whoever that is, it's not important. I didn't mean to leave it out. I'll just... put it away. Previous Spotlight By 'David 'Phreak' Turley' Champion Spotlight: Aatrox, the Darkin Blade Learn how to dominate top lane through damage-heavy exchanges and potent in the Champion Spotlight. Aatrox's combination of and enables a hyper-aggressive playstyle, punctuated by brazen dives and daring escapes. He excels at relentlessly pushing lanes, relying on his and to evade incoming ganks. In team fights, Aatrox's mobility takes on a more offensive bent, allowing him to dive past tanks onto valuable back line targets. Learn how to your enemies with Aatrox in the Champion Spotlight, where we'll sample the Darkin Blade's tactics, masteries, and more. Previous Abilities Aatrox gains }} and 10% every 5 levels.}}|attack speed}} }}. Upon taking fatal damage Aatrox will revive over 3 seconds, recovering }} over the duration. Upon reviving, Aatrox instantly recovers 100% of Blood Well. Aatrox's revive is then put on a cooldown. |static = 20 every 5 levels.}} |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |spelleffects = Heal |notes = * Aatrox's resource bar colors red when is active (light red when the revive is off cooldown, dark red when on cooldown) * and passive will take precedence over Blood Well's revive. * Blood Well's causes Aatrox to become , which will reset turret aggro. * Tethers from abilities ( ) will remain active while Aatrox is reviving. * Blood Well's healing component interacts with passive. }} After a brief delay, Aatrox dashes to the target area , filling 20% of his , dealing to nearby units upon landing, and all units in the epicenter for 1 second. |leveling = }} |target range = 650 |effect radius= 225 |inner radius = 75 |cooldown = |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |grounded = True |knockdown = False |notes = * Dark Flight possesses a considerable overhead for a dash ability, able to traverse many walls that are otherwise much wider than the indicator suggests is possible to vault. * If Aatrox is sent or forced into during the initial flight time, Dark Flight will fail and will not cause him to dash. ** Other forms of crowd control applied while the animation is in progress will be suspended until the animation finishes. * Dark Flight does not cancel other commands. Aatrox will immediately begin attacking after he lands. * With smartcast on, Dark Flight will be cast immediately and at 650-range if the cursor is beyond that. * cannot be cast during Dark Flight. * Dark Flight has a second cast time. second wind-up, and second wind-down. }} Aatrox applies a bonus on-hit effect on every third hit against non-structures. |icon2 = Blood Thirst.png |description2 = :}} Aatrox himself on-hit. |leveling2 = % missing health)}}}} |icon3 = Blood Price.png |description3 = :}} Aatrox deals bonus on-hit and fills 20% of his . |leveling3 = }} |static = |targeting = Unit / Self |affects = Unit / Self |damagetype = |spellshield = False |spelleffects = Heal |onhiteffects = Special |notes = * The attack counter between Blood Thirst and Blood Price is shared, meaning that toggling the ability with one empowered attack prepared will immediately allow use of the empowered attack of the other. * Toggling between Blood Thirst and Blood Price does not reset the basic attack timer. It will, however, cancel an empowered basic attack in its windup animation if it is toggled during that time. * Toggled abilities do not count as ability activation for the purposes of effects such as or . * Aatrox's basic attack animation correlates with the amount of stacks for Blood Thirst/Price. The first basic attack animation (after leveling up Blood Thirst/Price or proccing an empowered basic attack) is Aatrox swinging his sword to the left, the second is to the right and the third basic attack animation (which will be affected by Blood Thirst/Price) is Aatrox stabbing the target. * Blood Thirst/Price will not proc against turrets or wards. * The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. ** Unlike most other on-hit physical damage, Blood Price's bonus damage does not apply life steal; this is a special case. The triggering attack will still apply life steal. ** However, using would then heal Aatrox for 15% of the Blood Price's bonus damage. ** Blood Thirst/Price will miss if Aatrox is . ** do not interact with the bonus damage of Blood Thirst/Blood Price. ** If Blood Thirst/Price is or , the effect will still apply, but the base damage will not. ** If Blood Thirst/Price is , the effect and base damage will apply as normal. }} Aatrox unleashes two converging energy waves in the target direction, filling 20% of his , dealing to all units hit and for 2 seconds. |leveling = }} }} |target range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = health |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = True |notes = * Units may only be damaged by one projectile of Blades of Torment per cast. * The ability fires two narrow skillshots, converging at a fixed range. Very small units (such as minions) can potentially avoid the damage and slow altogether if the blades are fired from a close enough range. * can be cast during the cast animation of Blades of Torment. If done so, the ability resolves after from the location Aatrox flashes to. * Has a width of 150 decreasing as it converges on its max range. }} Aatrox draws in the blood of his foes, dealing to nearby enemy champions and filling 20% of his for each enemy champion hit. |leveling = }} |description2 = Additionally, Aatrox gains }} and for 12 seconds. |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = |effect radius= 550 |targeting = None |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |notes = * can be cast during the cast animation of Massacre. If done so, the ability resolves after in the location Aatrox flashes to. }} Previous Quotes ;Pick * ;Ban * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon encountering * * ;Joke * * ;Taunt * * * * * ;Laugh * * ;Using * * Previous Splash Art Aatrox OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Aatrox Aatrox JusticarSkin old.jpg|1st Justicar Aatrox Aatrox MechaSkin old.jpg|1st Mecha Aatrox Aatrox SeaHunterSkin old.jpg|1st Sea Hunter Aatrox Aatrox SeaHunterSkin old2.jpg|2nd Sea Hunter Aatrox Patch History ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Healing increased to % from % ** Dash range increased to 300 from 250. ** Now resets '''Aatrox's' autoattack timer. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V8.13 - Full Relaunch * General ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , and . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 175 from 150. ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from 3%. ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from 70. ** Attack damage growth increased to 5 from . ** Armor growth reduced to from . ** Health growth reduced to 80 from 85. ** Base health regeneration reduced to 5 from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . * (Innate) ** Aatrox's next basic attack gains 50 bonus range and deals (0.47 level)%}} of the target's maximum health}} bonus physical damage, capped at 400 against monsters. Against enemy champions also the target for 3 seconds, reducing all healing and shielding on them by 40%. ** Deathbringer Stance's cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds when Aatrox casts an ability or hits a champion with the edge of . ** 25 seconds. * (Q) ** Aatrox swings his greatsword in the target direction, striking enemies in a line. The Darkin Blade can then be reactivated twice within 4 seconds, with the second cast refreshing the timer. The second cast strikes enemies in a cone and the third in the target area. ** Each cast deals % AD)}} physical damage, increasing by 25% on the second cast and 50% on the third. The Darkin Blade deals damage to minions. ** Hitting enemies at the far end of the first two casts and the center of the third deals 50% bonus damage and enemies for seconds. ** Monsters take bonus damage and are for seconds instead. ** seconds. * (W) ** Aatrox smashes the ground in the target direction, creating a chain that stops on the first enemy hit, dealing physical damage, doubled against minions, and them for seconds. ** If Infernal Chains hits a champion or large monster, they are chained to the impact area. If the chained enemy is still in the impact area after seconds, they are to the center and take the same damage again. ** seconds. * (E) ** Aatrox heals for % of the premitigation-physical damage he deals, with a 33% effectiveness against non-champions. ** Additionally, Aatrox periodically stores a Umbral Dash charge, up to 2 stored at once. ** Aatrox dashes in the target direction, gaining bonus attack damage for seconds. ** Umbral Dash can be cast during his other spellcasts without interrupting them. ** 1 charge. ** seconds. ** seconds. * ® ** After a small delay, Aatrox unleashes his true demonic form for 12 seconds, nearby minions for 3 seconds, and for the first second gaining bonus movement speed. ** While transformed Aatrox gains increased size and bonus attack damage, refreshing the bonus movement speed when out-of-combat with champions and turrets. ** Aatrox generates Blood Well equal to 3.5% per second. This is capped at 10 seconds.}} of his maximum health}} over the first 10 seconds. Taking lethal damage during World Ender revives Aatrox over seconds, during which he is , and by 25% and consumes the Blood Well to recover the same amount of health. ** seconds. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V7.24b * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 70 from 68. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from . ** Base armor increased to 33 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.19 * ** Is now unstoppable during the descent. * ** Bonus attack range increased to 225 from 175. ;V7.18 * ** Now correctly keeps his empowered attack through his revive. ;V7.16 * ** On-hit effects procing against wards. ;V7.15 * General ** No longer spams encounter voiceover when moving near . ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrote any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V7.8 * ** Hellbent's duration refreshes upon dealing or taking damage when attacking monsters and while active. ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. * ** Health ratio increased to % missing health}} from 5%. ;V7.6 * ** Passive effect renamed Hellbent from Blood Rush. ** Aatrox's resource bar is light red if both Hellbent and revive are active (dark red if revive is inactive) ** Is filled to 100% after Aatrox revives. * / ** Stack counter resetting after Aatrox revives. ;March 10th Hotfix * Stats ** Base health increased to 580 from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.5 * ** Maximum Blood reduced to 100 at all levels from (out of combat depletion rate unchanged) ** Blood gain changed to based on ability casts from based on health costs. ** Granting % bonus attack speed}} per 1% maximum Blood| % bonus attack speed}} at 100% maximum Blood}} ** Aatrox cleansing himself and entering stasis while reviving. ** Revive healing changed to from (+ 100% current Blood)| at 100% maximum Blood}} (duration unchanged) ** Revive cooldown reduced to from . ** Upon reaching 100% maximum Blood and for the next 4 seconds, Aatrox gains and % bonus attack speed}} but loses all Blood over the duration. Dealing or taking damage when attacking enemy champions and while Blood Rush is active grants 100% maximum Blood and refreshes the duration. * ** cost. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Grants 20% maximum on-cast. * ** 300% healing while . ** Base healing increased to from . ** Healing ratio changed to from . * ** health}} cost. ** Base bonus damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** Grants 20% maximum on-hit. * ** Health cost changed to 30 from . ** Damage type changed to physical from magic. ** Base damage changed to from . ** ratio. ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Slow changed to % from 40% at all ranks. ** Slow duration changed to 2 seconds at all ranks from . ** Grants 20% maximum on-cast. ;V5.11 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 225 at all levels. ;V5.6 * ** Grants 20% maximum per enemy champion hit. ;V4.6 * / ** Stance effect sometimes triggering after 2 basic attacks (as opposed to the intended 3) ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18 from 14. ;V4.20 * ** Maximum Blood changed to from . ;V3.13 * ** Bonus attack speed changed to % from 50% at all levels. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V3.8 * Added }} es:Aatrox/Versiones Anteriores Category:Aatrox Category:Champion history